Marvel Westerns: Kid Colt and the Arizona Girl Vol 1 1
* * Jack - * Pete - Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Wilcox Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Philadelphia Filly | Synopsis2 = A down-and-out gambler known only as "Spender" boards a train and engages in a poker game with a grim, sullen-faced patron. The stakes are high, and Spender is confident that he will win the hand. Suddenly, a woman known as the Philadelphia Filly enters the car and exposes Spender as a cheat. However, she is actually trying to save his life, as she knows that the other gambler plans on killing him. She helps Spender escape from the surly gambler and the two manage to get off the train. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Spender - Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Stagecoach to Shotgun Gap! | Synopsis3 = Several men on the Overland Stage notice the Rawhide Kid and Nightwind racing up alongside them. Fearing that he may be a robber, they open fire on him. The Kid shoots their guns out of their hands without causing any harm. Bringing the coach to heel, he explains that he merely needs a ride. Once inside, he meets a scared old woman and a man who is taking his son to a specialist in St. Louis. As luck would have it, a real posse of outlaws hold the stage up. The Rawhide Kid leaps from the cabin and disarms the thugs with several quick shots from his Colts. He then puts his guns away and finishes them off with some good old fashioned fisticuffs. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * Tommy - * Red - * Slim - Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Shotgun Gap Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Robbed the Express | Synopsis4 = A convicted rail robber named Brett Brown has recently been released from prison. Unwilling to lead a respectable life however, he immediately returns to his old tricks. He boards a rail car and inquires about sitting near the mailbox location. The conductor tells him that the mailbox car is off-limits and is guarded by a rail detective. Brett spies a well-dressed mustached man, and instantly deduces that he must be the undercover detective. Finding an unkempt hobo named Silent Jefferson, Brett conspires to rob the train. He direct Jefferson to distract the detective, allowing him time to rob the train. However, it turns out that Jefferson is actually the rail detective and arrests Brett Brown. The well-dressed mustached man was simply a passenger en route to New York City. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Brett Brown - * Silent Jefferson - Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Those Who Live by the Gun... | Synopsis5 = An outlaw named Blackie and his friends catch the Rawhide Kid napping under a tree. Taking the opportunity to get revenge on him for past offenses, they hogtie his legs, and string him over a tree limb. The Kid manages to escape however and deftly the entire posse. He leaves them bound against a tree, and rides off into the distance. When a local sheriff and his deputy come upon Blackie's gang, they lie and tell him that a large group of men had ambushed them. They refuse to admit that they had been so quickly taken down by a single gunslinger. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * Blackie - Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Stagecoach to Shotgun Gap was originally printed in Rawhide Kid #17. * The Man Who Robbed the Express was originally printed in Rawhide Kid #25. * Those Who Live by the Gun... was originally printed in Rawhide Kid #25. * This issue includes an illustrated text feature entitled "The Brave White Man". The story was originally presented in Rawhide Kid #18. * Arizona Girl and the Philadelphia Filly are also featured in Marvel Westerns: Outlaw Files #1. | Trivia = * The opening narration from The Philadelphia Filly is a paraphrased version of the lyrics from the Kenny Rogers song, "The Gambler". | Recommended = * Kid Colt: Outlaw #1-229 * Marvel Westerns: Outlaw Files #1 * * * Rawhide Kid (Volume 1) * Rawhide Kid (Volume 2) * Rawhide Kid (Volume 3) | Links = }}